50 Niffling Drabbles
by Captain Rikurt
Summary: So this is were me and my brain write cute fluffy Niff oneshots that spew out of us! oh it may contain Niff angst! Nick and Jeff are the best, deal with it! That was my terrible summary for y'all!
1. Pouring Rain

**I have already uploaded this before, but fanfiction is being weird and wont let me update it so thats why i am uploading it again :) I would love it if you reviewed! 36**

**Pouring Rain**

Jeff led on his bed reading the Hunger Games, outside the window there was pouring rain and Jeff thought the sound of it hitting the window was relaxing. Suddenly the dorm door swung open and a grumpy and extremely wet Nick trudged into their shared dorm,

"Oh, you look freezing" Jeff said, looking up at his dripping wet boyfriend,

"That's because I am" Nick said, shivering from head to toe,

"Stay there, I will get a towel" Jeff said this as he walked into the bathroom, as he came back out of the bathroom he saw Nick sitting crossed legged on the floor, "Why did you go out in this weather anyway?"

"I went to get you coffee" Nick said, Jeff knelt next to his boyfriend and started to rub Nicks hair with the towel,

"You didn't have to do that" Jeff said, a smile tugging on his lips, Jeff never had anyone who would go out to get him coffee in the pouring rain before and he thought it was cute Nick would do it for him,

"But I thought since it was cold a coffee might make you feel warmer" Nick said, looking up at his Jeff once he had finished towel drying his hair,

"Do you even know how cute you are?" Jeff asked, lifting Nicks chin up and kissing him,

"I will get you coffee in the rain more often, if I get a kiss for it" Nick said, smiling as he pulled away from the kiss,

"You can have a kiss whenever you want" Jeff said, kissing Nick again,

"Brilliant" Nick said, Jeff then stood up and pulled Nick to his feet,

"Why are we getting up? I like the floor" Nick said, pouting at his boyfriend,

"I don't care if you like the floor, if you stay in these wet clothes anymore you are going to get hyperthermia" Jeff said, "Now go in the bathroom and have a shower"

"Fine!" Nick said, he then went into the bathroom closing the door behind him; Jeff got some clothes out for Nick and passed them into the bathroom. Jeff then led back on his bed, reading the Hunger Games while he waited for Nick to finish his shower,

"Feel better?" Jeff asked, as Nick came out of the bathroom, completely dry,

"Yeah, thanks" Nick said, walking over to Jeff's bed, "Cuddles?"

"Yes!" Jeff enthusiastically said, he put his book on his bed side cabinet and pulled Nick down, so Nick had his head on Jeff's shoulder,

"This is even better" Nick said, cuddling up to Jeff, who pressed kisses on to his head,

"What happened to my coffee anyway?" Jeff asked,

"I dropped it" Nick said sadly, drawing patterns on Jeff's chest, "It was so frustrating"

"It's okay Nicky" Jeff said, running his fingers lightly though Nick's soft hair, "I can live without a coffee for today"

"But I went through all of that trouble to go and get it and I just fucking dropped it!" Nick said, sounding annoyed with himself,

"I'm just glad you didn't get a cold and that you didn't fall and hurt yourself" Jeff said, wrapping his arms more tightly around his boyfriend. Nick lifted his head off Jeff's shoulder, he smiled at his boyfriends protectiveness and pressed his lips against Jeff's who happily kissed back. Nick pulled away and snuggled back into the crook of Jeff's neck,

"I love you" Nick said,

"I love you too" Jeff said. They quickly fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms with the pouring rain still hammering against the windows.


	2. Up

**So here is the second one :) If you have any words/song titles/prompts you want me to use in this just PM them to me! I really need some more! I don't have a BETA for this fanfic so sorry for any stupid mistakes I make! I hope you enjoy! .-. **

**Up**

Spring Break had finally finished and the students who had gone up had finally come back, Nick and Jeff were cuddled up on Nick's bed. Jeff had gone home for the break and to say they just missed each other would be an understatement,

"Can we watch a movie?" Jeff asked, looking up Nick,

"Sure" Nick answered, "What do you want to watch?"

"I got Up as an Easter present" Jeff said, "It's really awesome and I've watched it like a billion times, I really want you to see it"

"Okay" Nick said, he had heard of the movie but had never watched it. As the movie began Nick and Jeff sat up against the head board of the bed, Nick rested his head on Jeff's shoulder, which seemed to be getting really into the movie. Nick started to notice Jeff mouthing the words in sync with the movie and chuckled slightly. When the movie had finished Nick thought it was actually pretty good,

"Can we get a snipe?" Jeff asked looking at Nick as he put the DVD away,

"That's the kind of bird Kevin was, right?" Nick asked,

"Yeah, please I really want one!" Jeff said, walking back over to the bed and giving Nick a big hug,

"Well if you find one, you can keep it" Nick said, placing a loving kiss on Jeff's head. Jeff just laughed happily and pulled Nick back on to the bed to cuddle with him.

A few days had passed since the spring break and all of Daltons lessons were back and as tuff as ever, Nick, Jeff, David, Trent, Thad and Flint were all sat out in the Dalton grounds under a big oak tree.

"What did you do in spring break?" David, asked Nick,

"Not much, Dalton is really boring over spring break" Nick said, stroking Jeff's hair, Jeff had his head in Nick's lap just staring up at the tree, "What did you guys do?"

"I spent most of mine with my family" Trent said, leaning against the tree,

"I saw Wes" David said casually,

"How is he?" Flint asked, and Thad started to snigger,

"He is fine" David said, "And what the hell are you laughing at Thad?"

"Well I was just wondering have you two finally got together?" Thad asked, Trent rolled his eyes, Nick and Flint laughed a little,

"No, me and Wes are both straight!" David said, crossing his arms over his chest and muttering something rude about Thad under his breath,

"Are you sure you are both straight?" Trent asked, raising an eyebrow,

"Yes, I'm positively sure" David said, Thad mouthed something to Trent, which thankfully David didn't see,

"SQUIRREL" Jeff shouted at the top of his lungs, scaring the crap out of Nick, Jeff, David, Trent, Thad and Flint. Jeff then jumped up and started to chase a squirrel across the Dalton grounds,

"What the hell?" David exclaimed, everyone was still slightly shocked by Jeff's actions. Nick finally realising what had happened jumped up and started running in the direction Jeff had, the others quickly followed him. After a few minutes Nick finally found Jeff,

"Honey, what happened?" Nick asked, a soaking wet Jeff, who was sat on the grass looking defeated,

"Well I was chasing after the squirrel and then I stopped looking where I was going because I saw Kevin" Jeff said, "Then I fell in the pond"

"You do know you sound like a really little kid" Nick said, pushing Jeff's hair out of his eyes,

"Yeah, but it's nice to be a kid again" Jeff said, smiling brightly at Nick.


	3. Bandage

**So here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy this and I still need words/prompts for the next chapters if anyone has any PM me them :) I love reviews even if they are bad, it's just nice to know what people think 36 Oh and obviously this is past Niff! :D**

**Bandage**

"Mum?" five year old, Nick asked from the back seat of the car, "How much longer?"  
"Not too long" Nick's mother said from the driver's seat. They were on their way to their local park, Nicks mum was trying to take Nick out as much as possible before he started elementary school in a few days. She knew Nick was shy, so she was worried he would struggle to make friends. Nicks mum also worried because Nick was small for his age, so she worried it could make him easier to pick on at school, she didn't think the kids at the school would but it was always on her mind. When they arrived at the park Nick jumped out of the car,

"Can I go play?" Nick asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Pleaaassseee?"

"Of course" Nicks mum said rolling her eyes and walking over to a bench to sit on, Nick ran off to the playground which was full of children running around and playing on the climbing frames.

Nick walked on the climbing frame to the monkey bars, he looked at all of the kids swinging across them so he decided to have a go. When the kid in front of him jumped on the bar, Nick waited until he was a little ahead before he started. Nick then jumped on the first bar, he looked down and noticed the bars were higher than he thought, he a swung to the next one and the next one, just as he thought he was getting the hang of it he reached out and missed the next bar. Nick fell to the ground with a loud yelp, he then saw a tall blonde boy who was swinging on the bars gracefully drop to ground next to Nick,

"Here" the blonde boy said, holding out a hand for Nick to take. Nick took the boys hand and was pulled to his feet, the blonde boy didn't let go, he just pulled the two of them away from all of the kids, "Are you okay?" the tall blonde boy asked,

"My hand hurts" Nick said, holding out the hand the blonde wasn't holding. Nicks hand had a cut on it, nothing to serious,

"Do you want me to help you find your parents?" the blonde asked, and Nick nodded smiling at boy, "Whats your name?"

"Nick, what's yours?" Nick asked,

"Jeff" the blonde said, "How old are you?"

"Five" Nick said,

"Me too" Jeff said, happily, "What school are you going to?"

"Westerville elementary school" Nick said, proud of himself for remembering the name,

"So will I, that means we will be in the same year" Jeff said, excitedly. Nick giggled at how happy the other boy was,

"There's my mum" Nick said, pointing to his mum, who was sat on a park bench. She noticed the two boys walking over and got up to walk towards them,

"Nick, are you okay?" Nicks mum asked, looking at the two boys in front of her,

"I just cut my hand" Nick said, holding out his hand for his mum to see, Jeff was still holding on to his other,

"It doesn't look too bad" his mum said, but she opened her bag and took out a bandage which she stuck to the cut on Nick's hand. Nicks mum then turned her attention to Jeff,

"Mum this is Jeff" Nick said, noticing where his mum was looking,

"Hello, Jeff" Nicks mum said politely smiling at the boy,

"He helped me when I fell" Nick said, smiling at Jeff, "And we will be going to school together"

"Really?" Nicks mum said, "Well why don't you two carry on playing", Nicks mum watched as the two boys nodded and ran off still holding hands, she noticed the height difference between the two boys and laughed lightly. She smiled happily knowing her son would at least know someone when he went to school and that hopefully the boy would look after him. Hopefully they would look after each other.


	4. Eating Disorder

**Ooooh look I wrote angst! So I got a prompt on tumblr so I wrote this! Please review! This is my first angst ever to I really want to know what people think! 36**

**Eating Disorder**

Nick walked back to his and Jeff's shared dorm, from dinner. Nick hadn't seen Jeff at dinner that night and when he thought about Jeff hadn't been showing up to dinner a lot. Nick just shrugged it off though; he figured Jeff probably ate at other times.

"Jeff?" Nick called, opening their dorm room door. Nick expected Jeff to be there, playing a video game like he usually did, but he wasn't. Nick furrowed his eye brows trying to think were Jeff could be, but he came up empty. Nick decided to do his homework while he waited for his best friend to get back to their dorm. About an hour later Jeff showed up, he was in sports kit and he was covered in sweat. Nick noticed the black bags under his eyes and Nick noticed that the sweat made his t-shirt stick to his body and Jeff looked so thin, Nick hadn't really noticed it till now.

"Where were you?" Nick asked, worried about his friend's physical condition,

"I was at the gym" Jeff said, dumping his sports bag on his bed,

"But you missed dinner" Nick said,

"I wasn't hungry" Jeff almost snapped,

"Well do you want me to make you something?" Nick asked, he also tried to think about the last time he saw Jeff eat, but he couldn't really think of anything, except the odd protein bar or a piece of fruit he would in eat in a day, "You have to be hungry"

"I'm fine, Nick" Jeff snapped, "I'm gonna take a shower" and with that Jeff stalked into the bathroom. Nick let out a heavy sigh and led face down on his bed trying to figure out what was going on with Jeff.

The next morning Nick woke up early than usual, he slowly sat up and looked around. He saw Jeff stood by his wardrobe getting changed and his eyes widened in shock. Jeff looked so skinny, just skin and bones,

"Jeff!" Nick said, worry obvious in his voice. Jeff jumped and scrambled for a t-shirt, but Nick had walked over to him and grabbed both his wrists, "Please, tell me whats going on"

"Nothing" Jeff said, trying to act as though he had no idea what Nick was talking about, "I'm fine"

"You are not fine" Nick said, "You aren't eating properly and your always working out"

"It's nothing, stop worrying" Jeff said, Nick noticed Jeff was always telling him to stop worrying recently but that wasn't really important right now,

"Please tell me why you are doing this" Nick practically pleased, "Please"

"It's because I'm ugly Nick" Jeff snapped, "I look stupid and I will never-"

"Jeff you are not ugly" Nick said, as the blonde started to cry, "Please don't cry Jeffy"

"Please, just leave me alone" Jeff said, trying to pull his wrists out of Nicks hands but he was to weak,

"We can get you help" Nick said, "You don't have to keep doing this"

"I do though, i have to keep doing this" Jeff said, crying even more and starting to panic, "I have to keep doing this so i will be good enough for-"

"Good enough for what?" Nick said letting go of Jeff's wrists, "Jeffy tell me!"

"You!" Jeff said, sobbing and tired, his legs gave out and fell against the wall sliding down it as he cried into his hands,

"Me?" Nick asked, taking a minute to process the information, "Why would you do this for me?"

"Because I love you Nick!" Jeff said into his hands, "But you will never love me back because im horrible and ugly"

"Jeffy" Nick said, kneeling in front of Jeff, "I love you", Jeff's head jerked up and he looked at Nick for a moment before turning his head to the side,

"You're just saying that so I will stop this" Jeff said, tears still streaming down his face,

"Jeff, I loved you for so long but I didn't say anything because i didn't know you were gay and i didn't want to ruin our friendship" Nick said, grabbing Jeff's chin so he was looking at him again, "Please Jeff, I'm telling the truth"

Jeff looked Nick straight in the eyes; Nick leaned slowly leaned closer to Jeff until their lips were inches apart and their noses almost touched. Jeff closed the gap between them, the kiss was slow and it was everything a first kiss should be. They both pulled out of the kiss smiling, for Jeff it was the first time he had smiled in a while.


End file.
